


False Covers don't Always Keep

by Septicd00dles



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septicd00dles/pseuds/Septicd00dles
Summary: No summary, all I will say is this is an omega verse so everyone is either an alpha, omega or beta! So if you like those kinds of fan fictions read on!





	False Covers don't Always Keep

\---

Ian paced back and forth feeling irritated Joshua came with them into Pax and he was right behind them all after lunch when they were heading off to the room for their Q&A Ian let out a sharp growl his eyes flicking up when the curtains moved but just growled again when it was nothing more than one of the tech crew. Mari was sitting down on a chair sipping her water bottle she was more worried and concerned for Joshua then Ian was at the moment, it wasn’t like him to just suddenly disappear before a show started, normally the obnoxiously loud alpha arrived at a some what of a decent hour but _this_ , this was ridiculous.

 

“We’re going live soon.” One of the tech crew said looking up from the mic he was fixing. Ian just snarled in response.

 

“You know Ian maybe he got trapped by some fans and is running here right now.” Mari said looking at Ian hopefully. “Try calling him again.” She pleaded. Ian groaned sitting down next to her and pulled out his phone quickly finding Joshua in his contacts and calling the alpha.

\--- 

Currently said alpha was hiding in a bathroom stall his knees tucked to his chest and he hid beside a somewhat clean toilet, tears streamed down his face as he let out a pitiful whimper, why now? Why?! The sound and feeling of his phone buzzing in his rear pocket made him jump, haphazardly he removed the phone and checked who was calling once discovered he just held his phone and waited till the ringing was over. He muted his ringer and set his phone down.

Joshua tried to calm his breathing but honestly had a hard time he hated the fact he lied to his friends, maybe this was the universe trying to tell him that this wasn’t something he could hide forever from his pack. Joshua whimpered again ignoring the sound of the bathroom doors opening and closing he stayed relatively quiet anyway besides the occasional whimper that would escape him. He felt sick and embarrassed being pressed against the wall trying to hide like a child again trying to keep prying eyes off his lithe form but at least this time he had clothing on, and he could think semi straight.

 

“F-fuck.” Joshua whimpered again clawing his face trying to get himself to stop thinking about the past and focus more on the pressing matters, like how an _alpha_ is suppose to go on a stage and do a Q &A in a couple of minutes but thing about said _alpha_ is he is going into heat. That’s right Joshua had managed to live all of his adulthood from the age of twenty to now pretending to be an alpha taking suppressants and masking his omega smell with strong cologne and other special items just meant for omega’s he even avoided scenting’s just to be safe, Joshua couldn’t stop the sobs anymore as he clutched his stomach crying on the bathroom floor feeling his heat get worse as the minutes ticked by and the scent of alpha in the restroom wasn’t helping he wanted out. Grabbing his phone he texted Ian.

 

‘Sorry got sick will be a while, I’ll come soon… might miss the Q&A promise I’ll make it up to you.’ Joshua could hardly see his vision was blurry from crying and from the fact that he had removed his glasses, in the moment he was thankful he didn’t wear contacts today.

 

‘It’s fine, we’re just worried about you… thanks for finally contacting me, we’ll do the Q&A without you, get better soon and be prepared for a talking to and a very concerned pack when we get back to our hotel.’

 

Joshua set his phone aside for a moment slamming his head back against the wall a few times trying to keep his mind clear a little longer but he found it so very hard, the voices from way back just kept taunting him on how he’ll always give into the need of an alpha because he’s just a slutty omega… Joshua hit his head a little harder for thinking about that and a few more times for good measure, he felt dizzy for a different reason.

With shaky hands Joshua managed to find one of his friend’s numbers who he knew he could trust telling first, he need help now and he needed them.

 

“Matt.” Joshua all but practically moaned out the name almost to quickly, the second his friend answered the phone.

 

“Joshua? Where are you? The guys told me you're currently running late for the Q&A and are getting worried for you! I was almost there to see it and then decided to look for you.” Matt sounded so concerned it kind of relaxed Joshua, but the relaxation didn’t last he knew he had to act quickly before he was too far gone.

 

“Can’t explain now.” Joshua panted eyes closed as he felt himself loosing control “knot…” Joshua whimpered

 

“What?” Matt froze looking around where he stood feeling uncomfortable at what he heard his friend all but moan out, his eyes darting out trying to scent for anything that smelt of Joshua but their were too many smells.

 

“Matt, you’re an omega, do you h-have any… fuck…” Joven whined loudly he began to silently cry as he began to hit his head again “Do you have anything to calm down a heat?” Joshua panted heavily hitting his head rhythmically against the wall crying in pain, disgust and fear.

 

“Yeah… why would you need some?” Matt asked worried from the sounds of the thumping and the almost distant whimpering, he was praying to god Joshua’s inner alpha didn’t scent out an in heat omega and mate them, normally he had more control than that.

 

“Just please bring me some, I need them… hurry, I’m in the men’s washroom next to the food court, go in the omega safe one… smells of alpha still… I need a- nononono please.” Joshua was full on crying at this point, Matt didn’t have to be told twice he ran skillfully avoiding people, he honestly felt like an assassin from ‘Assassin’s Creed’ with each nudge and push of every person he passed. He stayed on the line with Joshua and listened to his best friend and old co-worked cry and practically beg to be knotted.

Finally Matt found the restroom he was worried it was the wrong one but there was no way to really tell other than going in, he was just shocked by the fact Joshua had lied to everyone for so long and did so well until this point, he did make a very convincing alpha with his personality and anger issues but Matt would honestly have never guessed the other to be an omega. Finally Matt pushed open the metal doors and took a left to the omega side, he heard Joshua before he smelt him and dear god was Joshua’s natural scent actually pleasing, even for him, not enough to want him to mate him though.

Matt found Joshua in the right stall due to a concerned omega trying to talk to him from under the stall but obviously it wasn’t working Joshua could hardly tell the difference between rape and consent anymore.

 

“I got him, he’s my friend I brought his meds.” Matt told the omega who nodded and slowly backed off obviously feeling bad for Joshua. “Joshy, it’s me… I got you the pills, they’ll make you feel good, take good care of you.” Matt leaned against the stall slightly while he spoke softly his eyes soft and sad, why did Joshua have to hide this from them, was being an omega that bad for him?

 

“Take care of me?” it probably wasn’t what Joshua wanted at that moment but Matt knew he’d actually want it in the long run.

 

“Yeah.” Matt slid the pill bottle under the stall door and a half empty water bottle; he heard the sound of an eager omega opening the bottle of water and pills.

 

“Only two pills right now okay Joshy, any more and it’ll hurt you.” Matt spoke more sternly this would be easier if he was face to face with Joshua. Soon things started to calm down, the smell was less intense but Matt knew he had to get him back to the motel and out of here before danger arrived. “Joshua you feel okay to open the door?” Matt hummed softly

There had been no verbal response but Joshua did unlock the door he looked like hell, if Matt were to put it nicely, his eyes were red and swollen he had deep red claw marks down his face and arms as if he’d been clawing himself for hours and he had a foggy look in his eye, not one of him being in heat but one that might explain the blood staining the porcelain wall next to the toilet, deciding not to clean up and just take the injured and calming down omega back.

Leading the way Matt was sure to hurry out of the building once he was back at the motel and Joshua was safely tucked away and asleep Matt called a hospital and told them the situation so they sent down some omega nurses and a doctor to check Joshua out and Matt would pay them once he was cleared, he was too stay in the room until his heat was over and was strictly forbidden from matting he was too badly injured and honestly it seemed like he didn’t want to be claimed by an alpha anyway. Matt promised Joshua when he came too and was in a more coherent state he’d keep his secret for as long as he needed and would keep everybody out of the room till the scent of heat and omega was fully gone, and honestly Joshua liked that.

 

\---

 

Joshua was propped up against a bunch of pillows he scratched at where he had managed to give himself a slight scar on the back of his head, sighing softly he scrolled through his phone reading tweets and replying to random questions or posts he found. He could feel the heat dying down and was glad for that as they were going back home in two days.

Slowly the door opened revealing the one who had been taking care of him the past few days. Matt rarely asked questions about what and why what happened, happened he just helped Joven get through the day and take his meds.

 

“Joshua I have some questions.” Matt hummed as he placed the small box of take out next to Joshua’s bed.

 

“Okay… you deserve some answers.” Joshua set aside his phone and shifted so Matt could sit next to him, in his poorly made nest and pillow wall he was currently leaning on. Matt crawled in being careful not to ruin the nest and leaned against the wall and Joshua.

 

“Why hide this from everybody? It okay to be an om-“

 

“I know… just I had a bad experience being one, and it made me scared and afraid…” Joshua looked away.

Matt shifted closer and offered his neck for the other to scent, the actions of the other were hesitant and slow but he did it anyway. The two shifted into a more comfortable position where they could scent each other yet still talk, Joshua honestly like the closeness and the other omega it made him feel safe.

 

“All I’ll say is I grew up in a very backwards and beta, alpha home… I was the only omega my family knew very little on how to care for me and honestly I don’t think they even tried, so I was always being told of how omega’s should be because of the old days, and I grew up hating myself.” Joshua whimpered as he nuzzled his best friend.

“I understand it’s going to be okay.” Matt comfortingly rubbed Joshua’s back and let the other scent him. Matt waited a few moments before asking his next question.

 

“Why were you off you’re suppressants?” Matt continued to give Joshua the thing he always claimed he hated.

 

“Every once in a while my doctor tells me I need to let my biology get back on track, so I don’t fuck it up like I’ve done in the past.” Joshua sighed sadly.

 

“What do you mean in the past?” Matt furrowed his eyebrows holding Joshua much tighter.

 

“When I was twenty and I just started taking the suppressants I often would find ways to ignore my doctor and keep taking some until I got extremely sick, we didn’t know what was wrong with me and the doctors later discovered I was something they call ‘heat sick’ which basically causes and ‘unfixed’ omega to start to get extremely sick like they have pneumonia but worse, and I was forced to throw up all of my stomach contents and I felt so humiliated because I was off my suppressants and I wasn’t aloud to leave until my first heat cycle was done and over with and I just wanted THAT to be over.” Joshua held Matt much tighter, shaking slightly as he scented the other omega that did everything to calm him down.

         Once Joshua was calm enough Matt could hardly hold back his next question, he knew how bad most Heat Sickness could get and most rare cases the omega died due to their body shutting down.

 

         “You’re suppose to be off suppressants right now, aren’t you?” Matt pulled back to look at Joshua, who had a semi, guilty and sad look on his face.

 

         “Yes… I promise I’ll take time off work and go off them until my doctor thinks it’s okay and I’ll be careful anytime between my heat cycle I’ll go to work and I’ll take care of myself don’t worry.” Joshua smiled softly “I’ve done this before, you guys never noticed… well you did you just never questioned why I wore more cologne some weeks and only half as much as others.”

Matt laughed softly and pulled Joshua back into a hug where the two went back to scenting, which lulled them into sleep, Joshua gratefully took the sleep and the company of his friend in his arms and bed, it strangely made him feel safe and normal for a moment, he went to sleep that afternoon with a lazy smile on his face as he and Matt curled tightly in the nest like two mother omega’s expecting pups and sharing one nest, it really warmed Joshua’s heart and helped him relax, the events that lead to this moment didn’t seem so bad anymore and he honestly felt like he could move from them as long as he had his supportive friends by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was an odd story that came to my mind .-.  
> And originally Joven was going to be found by Wade (yes Lordminion777) who was going to take care of him bc lokey that is my favourite crackship ever >.>  
> Anyway tell me how you liked it and if you'd like a second part or anything else! uvu who knows I may one day take ship suggestions .o.


End file.
